


Ave Maria/圣母受难

by bolobolo, JFSK



Category: Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index
Genre: M/M, mob
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-14 02:43:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16904598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bolobolo/pseuds/bolobolo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JFSK/pseuds/JFSK
Summary: 简单粗暴的抹布水，play有点糟糕





	1. 七苦的玫瑰经

圣母崇拜打动了许多民心，向圣母祈祷后达成心愿的「奇迹报告」传到教会，给罗马正教高层带来了「这样下去圣母崇拜会不会自行独立」的危机感。  
圣人与圣母。  
若说有什么人同时拥有着这两种身体特征的话。  
那个人，正是威廉·奥威尔。 ——旧约16

 

这一切都太荒谬了。

佣兵倚在冰冷的石壁边重重喘息，赤裸的皮肤上流动着淡金色的字符。自在教廷接触到那本圣经已经两个小时了，他只能艰难地维持着理智计划出逃。

字母连缀成线缠绕在威廉身上，紧缚着结实的臂肌，以诡异的方式迫使他高举着双手。这些文字，不如说荆棘，先是缓慢地滑过他的肌肉，将他束缚成大张双腿的模样，又乱无章法地摸索着佣兵的身体，从脊柱顺流而下，坚定地窜入了未经人事的穴口。

随后就是两小时的狂风暴雨，身体内部被凹凸不平的文字深入，探索，肉体的力量也无法抵抗对柔软内部的鞭笞。这个灵装大概被判定为一份恩典，因此他无法对浮动着金光的文字做出任何抵抗，只能紧闭着眼将身体献祭给信仰，尽力不去想正是日夜诵读的经文禁锢了他。文字还散发着圣洁的光芒，却填满了威廉的所有入口，用魔力穿刺过他的乳首，以惩罚的姿态将他逼上一次次高潮。没有射精，也没有污秽，只有壮实的男人不断颤抖紧绷的身体，和忍耐不住的闷哼。

皮鞋的声音在石板地上格外清晰，威廉睁开了眼，冷淡地看向对方。就算在这种时候，他依然眉头也不动一下。

“威廉大人感觉如何？”来者俯视着他，又故作惊讶地笑道：“堂堂圣人，原来不过是个读圣经也湿成这样的婊子。”

“啧，真是无礼，你可是圣母，难道就准备用这个淫荡的身体诞下神子吗？”

威廉闭上了眼转过头。圣母崇拜，歪曲一切审判，什么罪都能赦免，以至于让教廷产生『这样下去的话圣母崇拜不是会独立出去吗』的危机感。他知道教廷对此早有准备，但他没有料到那群道貌岸然的家伙会直接以这种莫须有的理由，冠冕堂皇地拿出抄本。赐下主的圣恩，让我成为真正的圣母……究竟是，要对我的身体做什么……

持续的暧昧折磨让佣兵无法维持思考，教士将抄本放在地上，念起了咒语。

圣母浸满汗水的身体更加剧烈地颤动了起来，他只能握紧了拳头克制呻吟的欲望。深入的咒链从前后刺激着威廉濒临崩溃边缘的身体，猛地收紧、涨大，他深吸一口气，泪水随着不稳的吐息流落下来，混入汗里。他呆呆地睁着眼，空白的大脑却还在灌入对方羞辱的话。

尖角皮鞋抵在了挺立的乳头上轻轻碾压，威廉几乎立刻发出抑制不住的叫声。找到了新的折辱方法，对方满意的笑了，刚刚暴风骤雨般侵犯着佣兵的文字突然停下，接着，以一种更让人难以忍受的手法开始淫亵佣兵身上每一个敏感地带。乳头被包裹住，模仿嘴唇吮吸一样舔弄，腰部的束缚解开，文字形成藤条一下一下地鞭挞在敏感的腰侧和小腹。性器在两个小时里都没有得到释放，威廉的膀胱也不堪重负，每一下落在小腹上的鞭打都带来火辣的阵痛以及异样的饱涨感。他本能地扭着腰躲避，一贯毫无波澜的眼里带上了惊慌。

“你还是处子啊，别把腰扭的和街边的婊子一样。”

在威廉僵硬的目光中教士把脚踏在了佣兵结实的小腹上，“…不，不行…啊！” 对方毫无怜惜地踩了下去，带着恶意碾磨起来。剧痛让他惨叫出声，把尿道满满塞住的字符此时也兴奋地蠕动，变本加厉地往深处钻，强烈的排泄感让佣兵被分开吊起的大腿痉朊似地发颤。

会坏掉，不是指肉体，再这样下去精神会坏掉……皮鞋抵在了睾丸处，柔嫩的皮肤被粗粝的皮革狠狠摩擦，每一下都牵动着胀痛的阴茎，塞住前端的字符小幅度地前后攒动，操弄着那个小洞。饱满的囊袋和圆润红艳的龟头被额外照顾，字符构成的细线在上面滑动，把这个健硕的身体当成一具供人亵玩的性玩具。好痒，好涨……威廉茫然地瞪大眼睛，头皮发麻。甚至在玩弄前面的同时对方依然没有放过后穴，粗大的咒链抵在前列腺处摩挲，汹涌的欲望得不到释放，他无法克制地像雏妓一样因为身上人的动作狂乱地扭动身体，小声抽泣，性器一颤一颤却吐不出半点汁液。教士的笑容加深了，他再次念动咒语，

“是我考虑不周，你也忍得很辛苦了，来，让你稍微放松一下……”

在尿道里作乱的字符开始缓慢地往外撤，不规则的形状加上刻意的旋转让佣兵呜咽着弓起身子。不，我不能就这样…他无力地抿着嘴，死命绷紧小腹，抵抗着脑海里炸裂的射精和排泄欲望。最后一个字母滑出马眼，在离开前恶意地揉了揉龟头，佣兵硬挺的阴茎却只是颤抖着吐出几滴泪珠。 “不愧是威廉·奥威尔，” 教士欣赏着他被泪水、汗液和津液弄得乱七八糟的脸，“不过，你对于性的了解太浅薄了——纯洁的圣母大人哦，你知道男人自慰的时候碰哪里最有感觉吗？” 

教士抬起脚，踢向他的会阴。

“啊！！”

精液和尿液一起喷出，失禁的羞耻感让威廉痛苦地闭上眼，施虐者变本加厉地踩住了他的性器。 “不要，不行……” 他徒劳地喘气，身体不受控制地沉沦在高潮的快感中，像牲口一样在践踏下流出肮脏的体液。

 

TBC.

 

灵装·圣母七苦玫瑰经：用希伯来语撰写在羊皮纸上的圣经手抄本，截取了其中描写圣母的字段。灵装上的文字在使用时被视为神的恩赐，是免除一切罪的圣母体质唯一无法抵抗的“审判”。和针对圣人的【刺突杭剑】相似，是专门针对圣母的武器。


	2. 神之血

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 红酒灌肠play

威廉在燥热中醒来。

小腹还在隐隐作痛，比之前更加剧烈，像是要融化了一样。高热让他头脑发胀，这股虚弱的感觉太异常了，体内的力量被压抑、收束在某处，佣兵隐约知道这意味着什么。

他看向自己裸露在外的肌肤，紧实的腹肌上浮现着金色的图案，是一个倒三角形，柔和的线条勾勒出轮廓。这是圣杯的象征，而在这个位置出现表示……有一瞬间愤怒的感情支配了佣兵的大脑，他强迫自己冷静下来。这只是教廷里异想天开的狂热信徒的个人行为，他这样告诉自己，却还是皱起眉。威廉·奥威尔是个完全的男性，但圣母体质在魔术意义上确实带着女性的特质。而这个用魔法编织的虚拟子宫，不管威廉多想无视它，确确实实出现在了这里。

房门被推开，不止一人，穿着黑袍的教士们像是准备布置礼拜堂一样自然地进入。铁链将佣兵的双手吊起，附有魔力的镣铐强行分开他的双腿，迫使他以跪立的姿势展露着身体。一双手摸上了他发热的下腹，冰凉的触感让他不得不咬紧牙关克制着主动蹭上去的冲动。

“看来你已经完全准备好受孕了。”

领头的人拿出一瓶红酒，神之血的补充，这群疯子是认真的……教士捏住他的下巴让他张嘴，威廉抿住唇，对方似乎也没指望他配合，不在意地将酒从他胸沟倒下。酒液顺着胸肌中缝滑落，把他的耻毛弄得湿漉漉的，然后沿着性具流下，在地上汇成小小的一滩，简直像是阴茎在流水一样。

“你不配合的话，只能用其他方法把神之血注入体内。”

剩下的酒飘出瓶子，是威廉熟悉的水魔法，同时他的臀部被抓住，粗暴地掰开，露出那个被咒文侵犯得发红的穴口。酒以违反物理常识的运动痕迹强行挤进他的后穴，佣兵发出一声闷哼，徒劳无力地收缩着肛门。施术者加大了力度，酒液形成小型水柱冲挤着他的后面，脆弱的肠道被水流压迫侵犯，诡异的触感让他低喘着颤抖。对方甚至又开了一瓶酒，如法炮制地把液体灌入，佣兵的肚子微微涨起，心跳加速，强烈的腹痛让他几乎跪不住。很快瓶子见了底，教士用魔法印封住出口，在他身后站着的人迫不及待地开始掌掴那饱满圆润的屁股。清晰的拍打声和教士们打量的目光令威廉难堪地闭上眼，他不会知道自己夹紧屁股向前爬的样子有多像摇着屁股招揽生意的橱窗女郎。

教士打开了第三瓶酒。

威廉猛地瞪大眼睛，他的肚子像个水球一样发出咕噜咕噜的声响，“你们还要做什么？” 他说了今晚的第一句话，声音嘶哑，透着无法遮掩的慌张焦躁。一只手握住了他的性器，威廉的心沉了下去。教士的食指抚摸着他的龟头，另一只手抓着酒瓶，慢慢倾倒。酒液在操控下汇成细流，强行钻进马眼，佣兵如遭电击一样挣扎起来。“啊！唔…嗯……嗯……” 敏感的尿道管被逆行的液体冲刷，好像有小虫子在他的阴茎里面乱窜。他的阴茎立刻挺立，腰却塌了下去，可怜兮兮地发着抖，他不敢再做出更多的挣动，前后的液体挤压着身体内部，让他有一种要被撑破的恐惧。

教士的手奖励似地圈住佣兵怒涨的阴茎上下套弄，液体持续灌入他的膀胱，佣兵艰难地吸气，下半身的肌肉被迫松弛，呼吸引起的颤动都能让他疼痛不已。再后来他的意识已经有些恍惚了，他像一只被灌满了的酒囊，这些酒里面绝对加了什么东西，在他的体内灼烧。佣兵浑身泛红，肚子胀大到不自然，被束缚的阴茎挺立着，让他看上去像被主人拴在畜栏里的发情牲口。汗水浸湿了他的发丝，他的每一寸肌肤都散发着热意和酒气。

这枚鲜嫩多汁的果实已经熟透了。教士拽住威廉的头发，将他的头往地下按。“痛……” 弯腰的动作牵动着佣兵鼓鼓的肚子，引起体内乱七八糟的一连串反应。教士踩住他的后脑勺，他被迫维持着屁股抬起脸贴着地面的犬交姿势。“摄取的量还不够，不过你身上能用的洞都被塞满了，还是请圣母大人配合一点。” 

酒从他的头上倒下，在地上汇成一滩水渍。

“舔干净。”

威廉双眼发红，冰冷的怒意与杀气在琥珀色的瞳孔里凝聚，但很快被打散——身后的人开始揉弄他被酒液灌得变形的腹部，他死死咬牙，大腿根部颤栗得更厉害了。更多的手攀上他的汗津津的身体，为了作战而锻炼得结实的胸肌被抓在手里揉捏，教士用手指捏住小巧的乳尖不停揉弄，同时阴茎从龟头到系带都被细致的抚摸，鼓起的会阴被极富技巧的按压。刺痛的感觉夹杂着奇异的快感让他眼前发黑，理智在渐渐瓦解，想要释放的欲感占据了上风，他无助地大张着嘴喘息，而穿着整齐的教士只是好整以暇地用商量的口吻问道，  
“实在不想喝的话就只能继续用灌的了，嗯？”

佣兵发出短促的抽泣声，僵硬地张开嘴，粗糙的石板把他的嘴唇磨的发红。他机械地吞咽着地上的液体，羞耻感几乎将他撕裂。


End file.
